C'mon
by JaylaHeart
Summary: The moon was full, but the evening was rather dull. Or it was, until the guys get an idea that leads to trouble. HAPPY SEMI OFFICIAL BIG TIME RUSH ONE SHOT DAY 2013 EVERYONE! Read inside for details and author list!


**C'mon (Big time Rush One Shot Day 2013)**

The moon was full, but the evening was rather dull.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille and Jett were all hanging around 2J, listening to quiet music, almost falling asleep, despite the fact that it was only 9:30. No one really knew why Jett was there. He was probably just bored like the rest of them. Kendall didn't really mind the fact that everyone was sleepy, because Jo was being sleepy next to him. Everyone else, though, was bored out their minds. Eventually, James stood up, paused the music and said,

"I can't do this. It's a Friday night, and we're lying around listening to jazz? No. C'mon, let's go." He said, walking away from the couches. Kendall stood up, pushing Jo off of his side.

"Go where?"

"Does it matter?"

Half an hour later, the crew all piled out of the van, and scrambled into a little diner downtown.

"Kendall, are you sure about this?" Jo asked. "Your mom doesn't even know we left!"

"C'mon!" Carlos said. "YOLO! We gotta have fun so sometime. It's just for tonight."

"Okay..." Jo said, obviously still worried. Jett winked at her, but she grasped Kendall's hand as they walked into the building.

It actually was pretty fun. They ordered a bunch of French fries and milkshakes, laughing like kids. Camille found a juke box, and started flipping through it with Jo. Suddenly, they started yelling.

"Guys! Come here!" The guys all rushed over, looking at the disk. It said:

_'Big Time Rush- Windows Down.'_

"No way!" Logan yelled. They all had a group hug, and ran out of the diner to hop in the van, going, who knows where.

James must have followed the music and some confusing directions, because shortly, they arrived, guided by Jett, at a small little building where they heard the base pumping from outside.

"Guys, where are we?" Jo asked with concern, exchanging a similar glance with Camille.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Carlos and James shouted excitedly together as they hopped out of the van. Cautiously, everyone followed.

They arrived inside, and they saw lots of people eating, dancing, and having a good time. At the door was a big guy, who said,

"IDs please." Jo gave Kendall an annoyed glare, and he just winced. James kicked Camille's foot, and being the method actress she was, Camille knew what to do.

She snuck around them and down a few stairs. Then, at the top of her lungs, she yelled,

"HEY! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!" And ran towards them. Instantly, they pretended they had to start signing autographs and avoid being tackled while Jett laid low until the big guy just gave up, helping the next people at the door. When he turned away, they hugged Camille, and began dancing.

It was fun for a little while, but Jo was clearly not into it. She knew that they didn't belong there. She tried to talk to James and Kendall several times, but they wouldn't listen.

The music suddenly froze. Through the door, four cops burst through, yelling, weapons pointed,

"EVERYBODY FREEZE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

**(Part two)**

No longer caring if Kendall was too busy, Jo yanked Kendall's arm, pulling him to the side. Angrily, she whispered,

"You guys are about to throw your careers down the window. Arrested at a night club? It'll be all over the tabloids and you know it! And what about Jett and I? Our producers are going to kill us! Look what you've done!"

Kendall didn't have anything to say. She was right. What had gotten into them? At that moment, he just wanted to hide. Huddled in a corner, the gang waited for the cops to come at them. But instead, to their surprise, one of them yelled,

"BRANDON PHILIPS! WHERE IS BRANDON PHILIPS?" The BTR guys gave each other confused looks. The police weren't after them! Camille looked at James, and said, exhausted,

"So, can we leave now?"

James just kind of shrugged. Camille, looking disgusted, stormed away from the group. Jo asked,

"Um, where is she going?" James and Kendall looked at each other, shrugged, and said,

"WHO CARES!" Jo just sighed and buried her head in her hands.

A few minutes later, the four guys, plus Jett found themselves sitting in the back of a cop car. Camille had ratted them out, and they were on their way to the police station. And they were mad. Jo and Camille had been let off with a warning, since they had tried to leave, but the future of the guys was unknown.

Once they arrived at the station, Kendall was the first to see Kelly and Gustavo, wide awake and looking furious, even at 1:00 in the morning. Kendall didn't say a word as an officer led him to is holding cell, just looked down with shame.

Even though they were all in the same cell, none of them said a word. They couldn't believe that only five hours ago, they were all lying on a couch, bored. And now they were sitting in a jail cell.

Eventually, a few officers led them to a locked office, where the five guys, Kelly and Gustavo, an officer, and a few official looking men all sat quietly. One of the official looking men, whose tag said _Harold _broke the silence.

"Underage partying. Reckless driving. Expired licenses. Disturbance of the city! You boys deserve to be locked up for months!" He slammed his hand on the table, drawing the guys to a silence. Kelly, standing next to Gustavo, asked, annoyed,

"How much is bail?" The two officers just shook their head. One pointed to a number on a clipboard, showing the number to Kelly. She shifted the clipboard to Gustavo's sight, dumbfounded. Gustavo gaped at the number and shook his head.

"Boys, we're not paying your bail." Kelly stated shrewdly.

They looked at each other, clearly disappointed in themselves. They had messed up, and there was no way out.

They were going to stay in prison. The thought sickened them. Logan looked about ready to cry, and even though Jett wasn't normally part of their group, they felt just as bad for him. They were in this together.

After a few more minutes of pointless conversation, the officers took them through booking and put them in cells, two or three of them to a cell. They were tired, angry, frustrated, and regretful, so one by one; they all just fell on their beds, falling right to sleep.

The next morning, they awoke to the routine of prison breakfast, being escorted stiffly downstairs for breakfast. Logan was the first to see something surprising though. He looked past the cafeteria door, past the security guards, and saw a mob of girls swarming in and out of the office. What were they doing?

As Logan kept watching these girls though, he recognized their shirts. They were Big Time Rush shirts! The debut album, Elevate, tour shirts, homemade shirts, there were a few of all of them! Logan pointed, shocked, to the other guys, and without words, they all saw what was going on! They wanted to get up and figure it out, but two officers began leading them back to their cells.

"Boys! Meeting!" A stern lady barked, coming towards their cells. They all got up, still in a daze.

"What?" James asked, confused. They all stood up.

"Your bail has been paid!"

"By who?" Two or three of them asked together.

"Just come to the meeting room. Pronto!"

Soon enough, they were in an interrogation room, where they found Kelly and Gustavo standing yet again. This time, a New Town High Producer was there too, for Jett.

"All morning!" A tall man who walked in the room began. "All morning, girls dressed in Big Time Rush and New Town High shirts came pouring into our office!" He calmed down, almost getting a small grin. "And they paid your bail."

The five guys looked at each other in surprise, almost laughing.

"Boys," One officer said, "You are free to go."

They cheered as they left, in disbelief of what had just happened. Kelly and Gustavo got them checked out and told them to spend the rest of the weekend recovering, but on Monday they were back to work, hard.

Their welcome home reception was rough. Mama Knight seemed pretty annoyed with them, to put it lightly. Actually, they'd gotten an hour long lecture, but it felt like four. After that was done, they unpacked and had dinner; Jett went back to his apartment.

At about 9:30, they found themselves rather bored again. They lied on the couch, realizing it had only been 24 hours since this whole mess had started.

This time, it was a Saturday night, and even though they were bored,

They weren't going anywhere.

**Happy Semi Official Big Time Rush One Shot Day 2013 everybody! For those I didn't reach, I basically messaged as many authors as I possibly could in mid-January, asking them to post a one chapter story today! I think it turned out pretty well, so thank you to all of you guys! And I'm sorry I didn't get to all of your stories, there are so many of them! I love looking through the archive and seeing so much Big Time Rush today all because of this! Thanks to everyone who participated, and as far as I know, here is the list of everyone who participated! (Sorry if I missed you, like I said, there were a lot)**

**Obliviousblitz, BurnedToAsh, layla.595, Shadowpool95, kindleem, Loganator-JR, ,**

**Over-and-over, bebo9147, IzabellSageGubler713, x, IHeartLogieBear,**

**iNDahh, swagUPwindowsDOWN, Rusher921logan, xXForeverInvisibleXx, BtrAg1209,**

**sundayxmorningx, SuperNeos2, EpicallyObsessed, angelbear1512, MrsHoranLover1D,**

**DaniNohetly, MrsHenersonPenaSchmidtMaslow , cherryJen, SprinklzAndPixieDust,**

**CK15, xFanaticTeenx, DisguisedDreamer, Elevating4BTR, briorca18, Fangfan1,**

**SuperSillyStories, itsLALA, Alley Arlington, CoverGirlRusher, Chey21, Haoi, Liz'Kames,**

**Mystery Girl 911, Reinoiswriting, BTRlover98, AisforAWKWARD, TalidaMueller, imlivingproof,**

**Texaskid, DreamGirlSeddie, JMLHCPKSfan, Science-Fantasy93,**

**Wow, that list has 50 authors, and I probably missed a few. Thank you guys so much for making this a dream come true.**

**~JaylaHeart**


End file.
